Resignation
by spfly3024
Summary: "aku lelah.."/"tunggu sebentar lagi, dan aku akan menjamin kau bahagia.. aku janji.."/"Cukup kau tersenyum seperti tadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"/Wonsung/yaoi/oneshoot


_Cinta ini sudah berada pada tempat yang tepat dan seharusnya._

_Yaitu di setiap ruang hatimu dan hatiku._

_Tapi mengapa justru pahit yang merajai kita?_

_Bukankah cinta itu artinya melindungi?_

_Aku mencintaimu. Selalu.._

_Hari ini, esok, dan selamanya._

_Dan mereka tak perlu tau.._

* * *

Author : Arika Tooru

Tittle : Resignation

Pair : Wonsung (asli! Suer deh ._.v #plak) slight!kyusung

Warning : BL, typo(s), death chara

a.n : ini ff prmintaan maap tooru sih sebenernya, hhe

drabble 'hold out' kmarin mengecewakan yah? Mianhae~ tapi ya emg gtu, hobi tooru kan bkin orng pnasaran xD #ditendangkeplanetmars

mudah-mudahan yang ini ga gagal ya~ :D

* * *

**Happy reading~**

* * *

.

Sosok bergaun putih itu terlihat berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri koridor sebuah bangunan raksasa yang selama 20 tahun ini lebih seperti penjara menurutnya. Gaun simple yang terlihat cantik itu bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti pergerakan langkahnya. Rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa oleh ahlinya sangat menonjolkan sisi kebangsawanan yang mengalir dalam darah nadinya. Kaki mulus yang di balut hak tinggi berwarna senada memapah pasti melewati entah berapa puluh tiang penyangga besar yag di lewatinya sepanjang koridor. Tangan kanannya membekap bibir cherry miliknya untuk meredam suara yang sedari tadi lolos terisak, hingga sarung tangan putih susu itu ia biarkan basah terkena cairan bening yang keluar dari sepasang kelopak mata berbingkai bola sewarna emerald itu.

Ya, sosok itu menangis. Tangis yang menegaskan bahwa sosok serupa yeoja itu tak sedang baik-baik saja. Tidak hanya sekarang, namun sudah dari sekian lama. Ia kesakitan, sakit yang begitu menyiksa batinnya. Ia terluka, luka yang terbengkalai oleh hal bodoh yang di sebut 'kewajiban'. Luka yang ia sendiri-pun tak yakin bisa disembuhkan atau justru akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

-brakk-

Pintu bercat coklat kayu itu tertutup paksa. Si pelaku mematung di –beberapa langkah dari pintu. Sepasang tangannya terkulai lemas di samping kiri-kanan tubuhnya. Air matanya kembali membanjiri pipi chubby'nya yang putih pasi. Sorot manic emerald itu tertuju pada sosok lain, sosok yang lebih tegap dan jantan, seolah tengah menatapnya tapi terkesan kosong.

Sosok berbalut gaun itu melangkah mendekat kearah sosok lain yang tengah memainkan sebuah biola. Menatap nanar namja berperawakan sempurna itu yang kini menutup matanya untuk menghayati setiap gesekan yang menciptakan alunan menyedihkan itu.

Selepas membuka kelopak tajam yang memamerkan obsidian jet menawan itu, si namja meletakan alat musik gesek yang tadi ia mainkan pada tempatnya. Menatap lembut semi sendu kearah sosok bergaun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"bawa aku pergi.. kumohon.." lirih sosok bergaun dengan suara parau. Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, emerald yang tadi menyorot kosong itu perlahan menatap mencoba focus pada namja di hadapannya meski dengan air mata yang menggenang membingkai mata sipit itu.

"aku lelah.."

-bruk-

Si sosok bergaun tumbang, ia bersimpuh di lantai dengan lutut yang menopang berat badanya yang mendadak 100 kali lebih berat. Merelakan gaun indah itu sedikit kotor karena ulahnya, tapi ia tak peduli, semuanya begitu memuakan. Membuatnya ingin mati saja.

"aku lelah.. siwon.." perlahan tangan lemasnya meraih penjepit rambut yang dengan cantik menghiasi surai hitamnya. Melepasnya, hingga surai sepinggang itu tergerai dengan indah.

Siwon, si namja tadi menutup matanya sejenak, turut merasakan rasa sakit, perih dan muak yang sama –yang dirasakan oleh sosok rapuh yang berlutut dihadapannya. Nyatanya, memang hanya dia yang mengerti sebesar dan semenyiksa apa beban yang dipikul sosok di hadapannya itu.

-sreet-

Si sosok bergaun melempar rambut palsu yang selama ini menutupi identitasnya, menutupi aibnya. Ia kembali menangis namun lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Terduduk di lantai usang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Menghela nafas yang sempat tersendat melihat sosok di hadapannya menangis, siwon melangkah menghampiri sosok itu. Berjongkok meraih tubuh ringkih itu, memenjarakannya diantara sepasang tangannya yang kekar.

"tunggu sebentar lagi, dan aku akan menjamin kau bahagia.. aku janji.."

* * *

Kim yesung, sosok yang kehadirannya disalahgunakan.

Yesung terlahir dengan kelebihan berparas manis melebihi seorang yeoja. Ayahnya yang seorang bangsawan yang tersohor di Negara tempat ia tinggal dengan sengaja menjadikannya sebagai boneka untuk menarik minat bangsawan lain. Kehidupan yesung direka sehingga serupa yeoja, di pamerkan seperti barang dagangan, di jodohkan, di 'pakai', setelah mendapatkan apa yang sang ayah mau yaitu harta, perjodohanpun dibatalkan. Begitu, terus menerus.

Mereka yang telah mengetahui siapa yesung sebenarnya setelah 'memakainya' akan kembali, bukan untuk meminta ganti rugi atau semacamnya, tapi justru memohon untuk kembali 'memakai' yesung dengan di tukar dengan harta yang terhitung bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Itulah keuntungan yang diambil oleh sang ayah. Perlakuan yang bahkan lebih rendah dari perlakuan yang diterima oleh sebuah boneka. Yesung tak mengira kelebihannya justru membawa petaka.

Sedangkan siwon?

Siwon yang lebih di kenal si putra bungsu keluarga kim nyatanya Ia juga korban. Ia sebagai pewaris harta kekayaan sang ayah yang bahkan tak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun dengannya. Singkatnya, siwon dan yesung memiliki hubungan persaudaraan yang juga direka. Dan tak ada yang menyangka hal itu membuat hubungan keduannya berakhir dalam kisah percintaan. Tak banyak yang tau, hanya si pelaku, dua orang pengawal sekaligus sahabat yesung dan tentu saja tuhan.

* * *

.

Yesung menghentakan tangan siwon yang masih memegang bahunya, dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas gaun putih yang begitu memuakan dimatanya. Melepas sepatu hak tinggi juga stoking yang ia kenakan. Sampai tubuhnya yang seputih susu itu terekspose sempurna tanpa sehelai benang-pun.

Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai marmer ruangan itu, kamar siwon. Menatap siwon dengan mata yang membengkak, "'sentuh' aku… choi siwon"

Siwon menatap yesung dengan tatapan tak terartikan. Bukan tatapan menyetujui, bukan pula tatapan menolak.

"buktikan bahwa kau berhak atas diriku" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang sudah sangat parau. Air matanya kembali menetes melihat siwon yang hanya diam menatapnya. Ia mulai putus asa.

"aku ingin kau menyentuhku juga.. bukan hanya orang-orang brengsek itu.. apa aku sudah terlalu hina sehingga kau tak ingin menyentuhku? Apa kau.. sudah tak mencintaiku? Apa di dunia ini tak ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus? Apa tuhan menghukumku dengan mengambil cintamu dariku?

Aku tau siwon, aku hina, aku menjijikan! Hiks" yesung meracau tak karuan, menjambak rambutnya sendiri lalu kembali menangis.

Bagai tertohok ribuan cutter tepat di hati siwon, namja itu semakin diam dalam kesakitan batinnya. Nafasnya mendadak sulit ia kendalikan, rasa amarah juga rasa lain yang memburu dalam jantungnya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara. Rasa ingin melindungi dan ketidakberdayaan berperang di sisi lain dalam dirinya.

Ia bukan si raja tega yang dengan kejamnya menyaksikan penderitaan sang namja tercinta. Ia juga bukan tak ingin melakukan sesuatu. Hanya saja ia pun korban disini. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Jika ia bisa, ia mungkin sudah memilih membawa yesung lari dan hidup bahagia berdua. Tapi 'mereka' akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan semua yang 'mereka' mau, meski itu melukai yesung putra kandung dari keluarga kim sendiri. Dan ia tak mau yesung'nya kembali terluka.

Tanpa melepas pakaiannya, dengan gerakan perlahan siwon merayap menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu. Mengusap surai yesung, melepas cengkraman jemari yesung pada surai gelap itu beralih membelainya lembut. Ia mengecup lembut dahi yesung, turun pada sepasang mata yesung yang membengkak bergantian, lalu hidung, kedua pipi chubby itu dan yang terakhir bibir peach yesung, yang membuat tangis namja itu terhenti. berbeda dari kecupan sebelumnya, dibibir itu siwon melumat bahkan menghisapnya, lidahnya bermain dengan lidah yesung sampai kecipak saliva terdengar. belum puas di sana, kecupan siwon turun ke leher juga bahu yesung. membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya di sana, mengesap kembali tanda merah yang di buat orang-orang brengsek itu pada yesungnya menggantinya dengan tanda baru.

Yesung melenguh, mendesah tertahan. Ia menutup matanya menahan gejolak cinta yang sungguh tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Tangan siwon sudah mulai bergerilya di tubuhnya. Yesung menikmatinya, tapi tak ayal luka jelas terasa di perpotongan nafasnya.

Namun tiba-tiba siwon menghentikan tangannya yang sudah terlanjur merayap itu ketika menemukan setetes air mata luka yang keluar dari kelopak mata yesung yang tetutup. Membuat yesung kembali membuka mata menatap siwon bingung.

"ada apa? Lanjutkan siwon.."

"tidak.." siwon mengecup bibir peach itu singkat, "aku tidak akan melakukannya.."

"kenapa? Apa aku semenjijikan itu?" Tanya yesung sarkastik.

"aku tak ingin melukaimu. Jika aku melakukannya, aku sama saja dengan mereka.."

"tapi aku yang menginginkannya siwon, jadikan aku milikmu.."

"kubilang tidak. Kau adalah miliku meski aku tak melakukannya. Kau miliku seorang" siwon mengangkat tubuh polos yesung keatas ranjangnya, membaringkan dirinya sendiri di samping yesung. melumat singkat bibir ranum itu lalu membawa yesung dalam pelukannya, merengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya, mengecupi puncak kepala yesung dengan lembut.

"kau harus tetap mencintaiku siwon.. aku tak punya siapapun yang bisa ku andalkan. Tanpamu, aku bisa saja mati. Dan itu mungkin lebih baik." Lirih yesung

"bicara apa kau? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu tanpa kau minta sekalipun" yesung tersenyum getir, ia mendongak mengecup bibir siwon singkat, lalu kmbali menyusup dalam dada bidang milik namja itu.

"aku percaya.."

.

* * *

.

"hentikan appa! berhenti melukai yesung."

Namja paruh baya itu menatap tak suka kearah siwon, ia membisikan sesuatu pada suruhannya untuk meminta 'tamu' yang datang sore itu menunggunya sebentar.

"kenapa aku harus menghentikannya? Dia putraku.."

"kau biadab!" desis siwon emosi, tengannya terkepal erat.

sang ayah tertawa nista, "kenapa? Karena kau mencintainya, begitu? Kau ingin menggantikannya?"

"kisah cinta yang tragis, putraku yang malang mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Ck!" lanjutnya mendecak sinis.

"aku bukan putramu! Dan yesung benar-benar sebuah petaka memiliki ayah sepertimu!"

"haha…" si namja kim kembali tertawa, ia mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti sesuatu.

"baiklah, sebenarnya akupun sudah muak dengan permainan ini" lanjutnya.

Siwon mengernyit, seperti menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan ayah palsunya itu. Tapi tak bisakah ia berharap apa yang diucapkan sang ayah benar adanya?

"tapi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" sejenak ia mengesap teh hangat yang tersaji di meja, "lakukan yang kumau, atau yesung akan merasakan akibatnya.." ucapnya lagi tersenyum menang.

.

* * *

.

"apa kau akan melukainya seperti ini?"

Siwon yang baru saja keluar setelah menghadap sang 'ayah' terkejut lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang namja menatapnya tajam, namja yang tidak sengaja mendengar perundingannya dengan sang ayah. Namja itu mendekat, "apa kau ingin membuatnya semakin hancur?" lanjutnya.

Tanpa di Tanya pun siwon tau arah pembicaraan namja di hadapannya itu. Siwon termenung sebentar, "aku melakukannya untuk melindungi yesung.."

"itu bukan melindunginya, melihat dia yang sangat mencintaimu sama saja kau membuatnya hancur berkeping"

"bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku kyu?" potong siwon cepat. Kyuhyun terhentak, ia tampak berpikir sebelum kembali menatap siwon.

"sulit bukan? Jikapun dengan ini yesung hancur karenaku, aku akan mati setelah itu" siwon pergi setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Begitu sulit drama yang mereka lakoni. Sampai-sampai ia yang tak ikut andil peran merasa ngeri dan membuatnya pusing.

.

* * *

.

Dengan mengenakan gaun sewarna ruby yang menutupi seluruh kaki jenjangnya, yesung berjalan-jalan kecil di sekitar taman perkarangan belakang rumahnya. Didampingi pengawal setia yang juga sekaligus sahabatnya, ia memetik satu persatu bunga yang tumbuh di sana.

"cantik, sepertimu.." ucap sang pengawal menggoda.

Yesung mendengus, "berhenti mengataiku cantik kyu.."

"bahkan aku namja.." lanjutnya lebih pelan. Ia tertawa lirih, entah menertawai dirinya yang benar-benar di jadikan boneka atau menertawai takdirnya sendiri. Lihat, bahkan ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memakai celana.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "aku tau, tapi kau memang cantik.."

"apa itu untuk pangeran siwon?" Tanya kyu kembali menggoda melihat rangkaian bunga yang di petik yesung. ia kembali tertawa melihat pipi yesung yang merona merah.

"kyuhyun!"

"hha, baiklah aku berhenti.."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, yesung yang memilih duduk di rerumputan dan menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin sore yang begitu menenangkan. Sementara kyuhyun yang menatap 'sahabatnya' itu dengan sendu.

"hyung.."

"hmm" yesung bergumam tanpa membuka matanya.

"kenapa kau harus menjadi seorang yeoja? Yang bahkan ketika kau menjadi seorang namja-pun banyak yang tertarik padamu.."

Yesung membuka matanya, terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"mungkin dengan ini mereka akan lebih kontan tertarik padaku lalu memakaiku" jawabnya pelan, bibirnya tersenyum pedih.

Merasa pertanyaannya membuat raut yesung berubah, kyuhyun berdehem kecil, "apa itu berlaku untuk siwon juga?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi mencoba menggoda untuk merubah atmosfer yang mendadak tak nyaman. Berharap yesung menanggapinya seperti biasa dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

"tidak, dia berbeda. Karena itu, jika bukan karena dia aku mungkin sudah mati saat ini. Aku bertahan karenanya"

Kyuhyun diam, respon yesung sama sekali tak terduga. "dan dia bertahan karenamu.." gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"hn? Kau bilang apa?"

"ani, bukan apa-apa hyung.." kyuhyun tertawa kaku membuat yesung mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali berpikir, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang saling mencintai begitu sulit disatukan? Yang bahkan keduanya sama-sama memilih mati jika tak bersama.

.

* * *

.

Rerumputan halus itu tersibak ketika dua orang yang saling berdampingan melewatinya. Namja manis itu tak lagi mengenakan gaunnya, dan ia senang bukan main karena itu. Seperti kunang-kunang, ia hanya terlihat hidup di malam hari. Itupun jika ia sedang 'cuti'. Tidak ada gaun ataupun 'pekerjaan'nya, malam ini ia benar-benar bebas.

Melihat yesung yang kedinginan, siwon melepas mantel hangatnya. Memakaikannya di bahu yesung, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan masih dengan siwon memeluk yesung.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali hmm? Udara dingin tak baik untukmu.."

Yesung tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin menikmati kebebasanku kali ini, bersamamu.."

Keduanya tersenyum kecil. Yesung menghembuskan nafas pelan, membuat sekelebat asap tipis dari nafasnya yang bercampur dengan udara dingin. Dengan itu ia berharap kepenatannya ikut terbuang dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"siwon.."

"hmm?"

"kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun didunia ini, bahkan dari diriku sendiri"

"begitukah?"

"hmm.." yesung mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menutup matanya ketika siwon mengecup lama pelipisnya dari belakang. Menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menjalari seluruh relung hatinya.

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau pergi dariku. Mungkin.. sedikit saja kau berpaling, itu artinya kau membunuhku.."

-deg-

Si namja tampan membatu. Tertohok oleh kata-kata yang seharusnya membuatnya terharu. Wajahnya mengeras membayangkan sesuatu –yang membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"siwon, berjanjilah kau akan tetap di sampingku sampai akhir. Aku tau ini egois, tapi.. aku benar-benar tak bisa jika tanpamu.." ucap yesung lagi yang membuat siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung mengernyit, "siwon.."

Siwon tersadar, ia kembali mengecup pelipis yesung lembut, "ya, aku berjanji." Ucapnya. 'semoga saja' tambah siwon dalam hati.

Entah itu ikatan batin atau apa, Yesung yang menyadari ada sesuatu pada siwon'nya meremas pelan lengan siwon yang masih memeluknya itu. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas, "ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, menelusupkan wajah tampannya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu yesung. menghirup aroma cherry favoritnya yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

"tidak ada, jangan hawatir. Cukup kau tersenyum seperti tadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" jawabnya lembut seraya tersenyum. Yesung-pun tersenyum meski sedikit ragu. Rasa cemas itu tetap saja memenuhi hatinya.

.

* * *

.

Siwon meremas jemarinya sendiri mendengar yesung'nya menangis di dalam sana. Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan sesakit apa hatinya mendengar lenguhan kesakitan dari mulut yesung.

-brakk-

"siwon?"

Langkah siwon semakin menjadi menghampiri dua tubuh naked yang bergumul diatas ranjang.

-bugh-

Siwon melayangkan pukulan telak di wajah namja yang menindih yesung, sehingga tubuh namja itu tersungkur ke lantai. Ia lalu mengampiri yesung yang sudah tak berdaya, menutupi tubuh naked itu dengan selimut lalu menggendongnya bridal style.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak namja tadi marah.

"kau gila eoh? Kau tak lihat kondisinya? Kau mau membunuhnya?" siwon berteriak marah, membawa tubuh lemah yesung kedalam kamarnya.

.

Dengan telaten siwon membantu yesung mengenakan pakaian. Namja manis itu masih terlihat tak berdaya diatas ranjang milik siwon.

"mianhae.." ucap yesung lemah, matanya terpejam sejenak mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"istirahatlah" siwon membelai lembut surai yesung, lalu beranjak dari duduknya yang di tahan oleh lengan yesung. siwon menoleh mendapati tangan yesung menarik tangannya.

"mau kemana?"

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu"

Yesung menggeleng, "temani aku"

Tak ada yang bisa siwon lakukan selain menuruti kemauan yesung. ia berbaring disamping yesung menyandar pada sandaran ranjang. Membiarkan yesung memeluk pinggangnya dan menyusupkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang miliknya. Ia pun begitu, memeluk yesung mencoba membuat yesung senyaman mungkin dalam dekapannya. Tangan kekarnya dengan lembut mengelus-elus surai hitam yesung sesekali mengecupinya.

"mianhae, aku tak bisa melindungimu.." siwon merasakan kepala yesung dalam pelukannya mengangguk samar. Jika ia bukan sandaran utama yesung, mungkin ia sudah menangis sejadinya halnya yesung. tapi ia tak bisa, apapun yang terjadi ia harus terlihat kuat demi yesung. karena itu, ia merasa gagal karena tak bisa melindungi namja manis itu.

"tidurlah, nanti aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu.."

.

* * *

.

"hana.. dul.. set!"

Begitu tangan siwon yang menutup matanya terbuka, Yesung menatap takjub kolam ikan disamping kamarnya yang sudah di sulap oleh siwon. Kolam yang kemarin hanya dipenuhi ikan-ikan kecil sekarang dipenuhi oleh bunga teratai berwarna pink yang sangat cantik. Ditambah lampu berkerlip warna-warni yang mengiasi air mancur kecil di tepi kolam tersebut. dan tunggu..

"apa itu kura-kura?" Tanya yesung bersemangat menunjuk sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam air.

"ya, kau suka?"

"tentu saja. Ini sangat indah wonnie.. gomawo." Yesung mengecup singkat pipi siwon lalu kembali menikmati kolam ikan yang siwon buat khusus untuknya.

"satu lagi.." ucap siwon seraya menyerahkan sebucket bunga aster merah yang dipadu dengan bunga baby breath sehingga menjadi perpaduan yang cantik. Mata yesung tampak berbinar menerimanya.

"I love you, always.. to day, tomorrow, and forever.." gumam yesung pelan membaca pesan singkat dari siwon yang ia temukan terselip dalam rangkaian bunga. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tau pasti kapan itu. Tapi, aku berjanji suatu saat nanti kita akan berdiri di depan altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci kita berdua" ucap siwon serius, yesung yang air matanya sudah menetes hanya sanggup mengangguk samar.

"percayalah, apapun yang kulakukan itu semua untukmu. Dan tetaplah percaya padaku. percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan bahagia. Yesung.. aku mencintaimu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan sebesar apa itu. Ini akan sulit, tapi aku percaya, yesungku adalah sosok yang kuat. Sosok yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Yesung.. bertahanlah untuku.."

Yesung kembali mengangguk. Tangan siwon menarik dagu yesung agar emerald indah itu bertemu dengan obsidian sewarna batu jet miliknya. Perlahan ia mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak yang sudah sempit diantara keduanya. Sampai setangkup bibir keduanya bertemu telak. Keduannya menutup mata.

Siwon mulai melumat bibir yesung, menghisapnya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawah yesung untuk meminta askes masuk lidahnya yang langsung disetujui oleh yesung. yesung membuka sedikit bibirnya yang langsung diterobos oleh lidah siwon. Daging tak bertulang itu mencari lawan di dalam sana untuk di ajak bertarung, sampai ia menemukannya. Lidah siwon terus mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulut yesung. memaksa yesung untuk ikut dalam permainan yang ia pandu.

Sampai pasok oksigen dalam paru keduanya menipis, siwon melepas ciumannya menciptakan benang saliva yang menjuntai antara bibirnya dan bibir yesung. ia melap sisa salivanya sendiri lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sisa saliva di bibir tepian bibir yesung yang memerah bengkak karena ulahnya.

Meskipun yesung tak terlalu memahami makna ucapan siwon sebelumnya, tapi ciuman tadi seperti menegaskan bahwa siwon tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"aku akan membebaskanmu yesung. aku berjanji"

.

* * *

.

Langkah kyuhyun berhenti dipertengahan jalan. Wajahnya mendadak kaku. Ia sedikit menggeser posisinya bersembunyi di balik tiang besar. Ia mencoba mengatur nafas.

"ada apa?" Tanya seseorang lain yang menyusul kyuhyun. ia mencoba mengintip dari balik tiang.

"omo! Kau mengintipnya?"

"ya, siapa bilang? Lagi pula aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.."

"benar kan ku bilang, kau mengintipnya.."

"ya, hae hyung! jangan bicara seenaknya!"

"wajahmu memerah kyu.."

"hyung!"

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi tawanya seketika berhenti mengingat sesuatu.

"kyu.. apa kisah mereka akan berakhir disini?" Tanya donghae simpati.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "maksud hyung?"

"kau akan tau.." jawab donghae tersenyum miris, "setelah mereka selesai, sebaiknya segera bawa yesung menghadap tuan besar" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Namja itu lagi-lagi diam. Sesuatu pasti terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Keluarga besar itu berkumpul di ruang tengah yang begitu megah. Yesung mengenakan gaun pink miliknya tampak cantik duduk bersebelahan bersama siwon dengan kedua pengawalnya –kyuhyun dan donghae yang dengan setia berdiri mendampinginya.

Rambut –palsu- yang dibiarkan tergerai itu dikemas oleh jepitan bunga calendula sewarna citrine yang begitu cerah nan cantik. Benar-benar terlihat seperti angsa. Anggun, namun hatinya tetap bekerja bergemuruh keras. Terlihat tetap tegar, meski jelas-jelas ia tengah terluka.

Tampak keluarga lain yang terlihat asing di ruangan itu. Seorang namja berumur didampingi sang istri, juga seorang putrinya yang tampak terus mengembangkan senyum manis.

"baiklah, sudah kuputuskan.." suara tuan besar kim memulai. Ia menatap siwon dan yesung bergantian.

"siwon" Si empu nama mendongak.

"kami sudah sepakat. Pernikahanmu dengan putri keluarga hwang akan digelar minggu depan, jadi persiapkan semua dari sekarang"

-jderr-

Tubuh yesung membeku. Ia tak berani mengambil nafas karena ia berharap ini hanya mimpi. Dadanya mendadak sesak, seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Yesung meremas gaun yang ia kenakan, mencoba mendapat kekuatan dari sana. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening dan begitu berat. Apa ini?

"dan kau yesung.." dengan gemetar yesung mendongak, "sudah menjadi rahasia umum di rumah ini bahwa kau adalah seorang namja. Mulai besok, kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri"

"sekarang kalian boleh pergi.." lanjut tuan kim mengakhiri.

Yesung merunduk untuk mengatur nafas yang tak bisa stabil. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Samar-samar ia mendengar sang ayah yang mulai berbincang dengan keluarga hwang. Samar-samar juga yesung mendengar mereka tertawa.

Menyadari kondisi yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun membantu yesung untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Namun bukannya berdiri, yesung justru jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

* * *

.

"yesung hanya shock" ucap kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

Mau tak mau rasa bersalah merasuki siwon yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Kakinya mulai bergerak menghampiri yesung yang masih tertidur. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, mengusap pipi chubby yesung dengan lembut. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud melukainya.

"apa setelah ini kau masih akan mengambil keputusan itu?" Tanya donghae ragu.

"aku tak yakin mereka akan diam saja jika aku menolak"

"lalu kau tega melihat yesung sangat terpukul karenamu?"

"dia sosok yang kuat, aku yakin itu. Yesung akan baik-baik saja.."

.

* * *

.

'_percayalah, apapun yang kulakukan itu semua untukmu…'_

.

Sekelebat ucapan siwon lagi-lagi menghantuinya. Seperti mantra, terus terulang dalam memorinya. Yesung tak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ia hanya terus bermimpi semuanya akan berakhir setimbang dengan penderitaannya selama ini. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ia terlalu bermimpi dan percaya. Hingga ketika kembali dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, tubuhnya bagai dihempas kasar kepermukaan tanah berbatu. menyakitkan.

Ia mematung disana. Dihadapannya duduk seorang yang sama persis sepertinya. Mengenakan tuxedo putih, ia terlihat begitu tampan. Bukan lagi gaun putih atau sebagainya yang memperlihatkan sisi cantiknya. Seperti baru kali ini ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang asli tanpa kepura-puraan di hadapan cermin. Ternyata ia begitu menyedihkan, sampai siwon meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Tak ada lagi air mata, bahkan sepatah katapun tidak. Seperti mayat hidup, hatinya membeku. Sudah semingu ini ia bungkam, membisu. Setelah tau siwon'nya akan menikahi orang lain, ia tak protes. Ia pun tak berteriak marah, ia tak menangis. Apa artinya ia setuju? Silahkan Tanya hatimu..

Hanya saja ia begitu lelah. Takdir sungguh keterlaluan membuatnya sehancur sekarang ini. Ia tak mengerti mengapa 'mereka' tak bisa membiarkannya bahagia. Yesung berpikir mungkin ia telah begitu hina. Tapi apa itu semua inginnya?

Seseorang masuk kekamarnya. Orang itu menepuk pelan bahu yesung yang masih mematung menatap hampa pantulannya sendiri dicermin.

"ayo hyung.. semua sudah menunggu. Tuan besar ingin kau yang mendampingi siwon berjalan ke altar."

"…" tak ada jawaban. Yesung masih diam, membuat kyuhyun mendesah cemas. Seminggu sosok yesung yang manis hilang begitu saja.

"hyung bicaralah.. kami semua mencemaskanmu.." Yesung masih tetap diam. Diam memang emas, tapi itu tak berlaku disini.

Pintu kamar yesung diketuk pelan dari luar lalu terbuka. Siwon masuk ke kamar yesung yang langsung disambut tatapan cemas dari kyuhyun.

"keluarlah, biar aku yang bicara" kyuhyun mengangguk samar lalu keluar dari ruangan bernuansa klasik tersebut. menyisakan yesung yang masih diam membatu, juga siwon yang menatapnya nanar dari belakang.

"yesung.." panggil siwon pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri yesung lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "maafkan aku yesung, maafkan aku" gumamnya lirih.

.

Yesung tau, siwon melakukan ini untuk melindunginya dan juga untuk membebaskannya dari belenggu yang selama ini menjeratnya. Hanya saja yesung tak menginginkan cara yang siwon gunakan. Itu sama saja membunuhnya perlahan. Ia memang menginginkan kebebasan, tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Jika boleh jujur, yesung lebih ingin menjadi 'boneka' dari pada ia harus kehilangan siwon.

Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tapi ia benar-benar sudah sangat muak dan merasa lelah. Sekuat apapun yesung, ia tetap manusia yang mempunyai hati terbatas. Apa tak cukup dengan ia yang telah mengorbankan dirinya? Kenapa siwon juga harus terambil darinya?

.

* * *

.

Pintu megah itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua namja tampan berjalan beriringan yang di sambut oleh helaian kelopak bunga dan suara music yang khas. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan tuxedo putih. Namun namja yang lebih pendek terlihat lebih simple, berwajah datar dan hanya melangkahkan kakinya seirama di atas red carpet. Sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum kecil, namun bagi sebagian orang itu bisa di jabarkan dengan senyum terpedih yang ia punya. Sambutan meriah yang diiringi doa restu begitu riak mengisi ruang resepsi pernikahan itu.

Sampai, entah di langkah keberapa sebelum mencapai altar, yesung –si namja yang lebih pendek- menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat sorak riak itu sedikit berkurang. Siwon menoleh menatap bingung kearah yesung yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

Yesung tiba-tiba jatuh bersimpuh, pandangannya mengabur, pecah hingga hanya hitam yang terlihat. Sedetik kemudian tubuh itu tersungkur di atas karpet merah, membuat siwon membulatkan matanya dan beberapa tamu undangan berteriak histeris.

"yesung.." siwon meraih tubuh tak berdaya itu. Hatinya semakin bergemuruh takut ketika menemukan mulut yesung mengeluarkan busa putih. "yesung bangun! Kumohon yesung.. jangan seperti ini"

Siwon terus mengguncang tubuh itu, mengusap kasar surai hitam yesung sesekali mengecupnya dan memeluknya. "yesung kumohon, jangan membuatku takut.."

"kenapa diam saja? PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" siwon berteriak marah, air mata takut sudah sangat basah mengaliri pipinya. "CEPAT!"

.

* * *

.

'_bukankah hari ini akan menjadi sejarah?_

_Mianhae, karenaku pesta pernikahanmu menjadi kacau.._

_Siwon.. aku mencintaimu. Kau tau itu kan?_

_Tapi entahlah.. aku lelah.. aku muak.._

_Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak bisa tanpamu?_

_Karena itu, dengan ini aku mengundurkan diri. Aku menyerah pada tuhan, takdir, juga atas cintamu._

_Setelah ini, kau pasti akan berada di tempat yang biasa aku berada di sana kan? di tempat yang sama, jalan yang sama, ruangan yang sama, dan cinta yang sama. karena itu, anggap saja kita sedang bersama dan melakukan segalanya bersama._

_Tentang janjimu yang akan membawaku kedepan altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci cinta kita berdua, jangan khawatir.. aku akan melupakannya, menganggap janji itu tak pernah ku dengar.._

_Dan untuk permintaanku tentang kau harus tetap disampingku sampai akhir, itu juga anggap saja aku tak pernah memintanya._

_Siwon, kau namja yang baik. Aku sangat bersyukur sudah bisa mengenalmu._

_Aku mencintaimu. Berbahagialah..'_

_._

Siwon meremas surat yang kyuhyun temukan di atas ranjang yesung, lalu dipeluknya erat. siwon menangis sejadinya. Persetan dengan image'nya yang pantang menangis, karna toh sosok yang membuatnya tegar dan kuat seperti kelihatannya-pun sudah pergi. Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu dokter menyatakan bahwa yesung'nya meninggal karena over dosis. Yesung menelan entah berapa puluh obat pil penenang. Dan beginilah, hal itu mengantarkannya pada maut yang memang diinginkan yesung.

dan itulah cinta. begitu mematikan..

.

* * *

.

Kedua namja itu kembali berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju altar. Seorang namja tampan dan seorang lagi namja manis. Senyum keduanya mengembang begitu sempurna. Sesampainya didepan altar, keduanya berhadapan memandang satu sama lain. Setelah itu keduanya mengucapkan janji suci cinta mereka. Dan kini, keduanya telah sah terikat oleh ikatan cinta yang tuhan restui.

Diakhir. Siwon –si namja tampan tersenyum manis namun penuh luka. Keduanya masih berdiri didepan altar. Bedanya, si namja manis yang mengenakan tuxedo mewah semewah yang siwon pakai tampak begitu bersinar hingga menyilaukan mata. Setelah bertukar cincin, keduannya berciuman lama.

Masih di tengah ciuman pengantinnya, tangan siwon merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jas putihnya. Lalu diangkatnya setinggi kepala, menempelkannya tepat di pelipis kanannya.

Ciuman manis itu belum berakhir, tapi suara memekikan sudah terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

-dorr-

.

* * *

.

_Dan pada akhirnya.._

_Tak ada akhir bahagia yang kau bawa untukku_

_Terima kasih untuk janjimu_

_Dan selalu.. aku tetap mencintaimu.._

_Dan, kau tak perlu tau.._

_._

* * *

.

Dua orang berdampingan berdiri tak jauh dari pohon cedar yang menjadi satu-satunya pohon yang tmbuh di bukit itu. keduanya sama-sama membawa sebucket bunga aster merah dipadu bunga baby breath. Dihadapan mereka terdapat dua buah nisan yang berdampingan sangat dekat.

Dua orang itu -kyuhyun dan donghae- dua sahabat yang dipenuhi luka, meletakan rangkaian bunga yang di bawa keduannya di masing-masing nisan tersebut. berdoa sejenak, keduanya kemudian tersenyum.

"semoga bahagia.." ucap keduanya berbarengan.

.

_In Memoriam_

_KIM YESUNG & CHOI SIWON_

_4 july 2013_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

.

Iya tooru tau, konflik'y ga jelas kan? *nyadar diri*

Tapi ini udh bner kan? Ga gagal lg kan? *maksa* #plaked

Itu yg trakhir pas siwon'y bnuh diri, terserah chingudeul deh mau jabarin'y gmna xD

Yg jelas, review~ ^*^

#bow


End file.
